


Name Day Present

by laPamplemousse



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Biting, Celebrations, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Marking, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laPamplemousse/pseuds/laPamplemousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Submitting for <a href="http://greyallison.tumblr.com/contest-writers">greyallison's Smut Fanfic Contest</a>! The theme was "Celebration"! </p><p>Sorry about the lame title--I forgot the deadline was tonight and I was rushing to finish this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day Present

“Hawke, is this really necessary?” Fenris groaned, staring up at the banner she was hanging from the balcony.

She finished tying the banner to the railing and descended the stairs. “Yes, Fenris, it is necessary. It’s only your Name Day once a year!” She walked to the center of the greatroom, standing next to Fenris as she admired her handiwork. The banner read “Happy Name Day Fenris!” in big blue letters, which Bethany had enchanted with a glowing spell.

Fenris crossed his arms in front of his chest, glaring at the other decorations his companions had put up. There were floating magelights in glass balls from Anders, pirate flags hanging from the walls and rafters from Isabela, and a cake in the shape of a greatsword from Aveline. Shoved in one corner of the room was a tastefully rendered portrait of Andraste from Sebastian.

“It’s not even my actual Name Day.” Fenris said.

“That’s the point, Fenris.” Hawke said. “You’ve never had a Name Day until now, so we have to give you the best party ever!” She looked at him, clapping her hands together in excitement and grinning like one of the pumpkin lanterns that were scattered about the room.

Since it was autumn, Merrill had hollowed out some pumpkins and other gourds and carved faces into them before putting a candle inside, making them light up. It was something she’d learned in the Alienage--the elves would put the lit vegetables outside their homes to provide extra light as the days got shorter. It was a cheaper alternative for those who couldn’t afford glass lamps. Plus, as Merrill said, “They’re so festive!”

“If I had known this is what you had in mind when you asked me to choose my Name Day, I never would have done it.” Fenris said. He raised his arms up above his head, letting out a huff of frustration as he stormed towards Hawke’s library.

When he’d told her that he didn’t know when his Name Day was (Danarius never told him), Hawke insisted that Fenris choose his own Name Day. Fenris had chosen a day in autumn--the first of Kingsway to be precise--because that was when he had escaped from Danarius. He remembered the leaves had started to change colors and fall to the ground, but the trees were not yet bare. He had imagined himself as one of those leaves, changing to a deeper, richer color and freeing himself from his binds to float lightly on the wind. Isabela asked him why he didn’t choose a date in summer, when it was hot and the days were full of sunlight, while Merrill suggested a date in spring would be better, when all of the flowers were in bloom and new life was sprouting. Though everyone else saw autumn as the season of dying, Fenris saw it as shedding the old, making one’s self bare in preparation for something new to grow later on.  

Hawke entered the library, standing in front of Fenris and cupping his face in her hands. He looked down at her, green eyes turned almost grey, his frustration apparent in every muscle of his face.

“Fenris,” Hawke whispered, running one hand up his face to stroke his hair. “I know you think all of this is foolish, and you hate being the center of attention, but it’s not just for you, love. Your Name Day isn’t just about the day you were born, it’s a time for everyone who cares about you to celebrate that they’ve been lucky enough to spend another year with you. Your friends have never gotten to do that, and they’re all really looking forward to sharing your Name Day with you.” She looked up into his eyes, watching them soften as she continued stroking his hair, pausing every so often to run her fingers along the pointed tip of his ear.

Fenris wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. “I...had never thought about it that way.” He said.

“Please try to enjoy the party?” Hawke asked. “For the sake of your friends? I promise I’ll make it up to you afterward.” She whispered as she looked up at him through her lashes, her voice low and sultry.

Fenris gave her a little smirk before leaning down to press his forehead against hers. “I suppose I can suffer through this,” He said against her lips, “Though I expect to be duly rewarded.”

Hawke let out a gasp as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, biting gently before licking the plump flesh. He muffled her noises with a kiss, tortuously slow and sensual, barely grazing her lips with his as she whined for more. He pushed her back against one of the giant barrels of ale that Varric had bought for the party, careful to avoid the barrel’s tap. He crushed his lips against hers roughly, pinning her against the barrel with his hips. She moaned as his length pressed against her, the thin fabric of her formal dress sliding against her skin with his movements. He moved his lips down her jaw to her neck, licking a line down her artery as she melted in his arms. Fenris lifted her legs, wrapping them around his hips as he pushed her dress up, letting out a growl when he saw she had no smallclothes on. He was undoing the laces of his pants when they heard a knock at the door, followed by Bodahn greeting Anders in the foyer.

“Venhedis!” Fenris hissed, placing Hawke back down on the floor. “I’m going to kill that mage.”

Hawke laughed as she smoothed down her dress. “Remember our deal, love. Be on your best behavior tonight.” She placed a small kiss against his cheek before heading out to greet Anders.

\-----

“Damn, I thought they’d never leave!” Fenris groaned as he carried Hawke up the stairs to her bedroom. Hawke’s laugh was cut short by a moan as Fenris pulled the top of her dress down and wrapped his lips around one of her nipples. She arched her back, giving him easier access as he suckled and nibbled, bringing the rosy bud to a tight peak. He switched to her other breast, giving the same treatment to this nipple as he carried her into the bedroom, slamming the door closed behind them with a kick.

Without letting go of her, Fenris climbed onto the bed, crawling up so that Hawke’s head came to rest on the silk pillows. He pulled away from her just enough to get a good grip on her dress, which tore easily between his hands, revealing her voluptuous body to him. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, giving her pulse point a bite, earning a breathy moan from his lover. He scraped his teeth and tongue slowly down her neck, biting down hard on the flesh between her neck and shoulder.

Hawke whined as she began to writhe beneath him, relishing in the sting of his sharp teeth as they continued raking down her body. He left two rough bite marks on each of her collarbones before moving back up to her throat, taking her windpipe between his teeth and applying gentle pressure. He could feel it when she mewled, bringing her hands up to his head and pressing down, encouraging him to do more. He obliged, slowly adding pressure until she was gasping for air beneath him, pulling up on his hair to signal him to stop. Concern flickered in his green eyes as he checked her for serious injury, but she stared up at him with lust-darkened eyes as she chewed on her bottom lip.

“You’ve never been this...rough...before,” Hawke said. “Not that I don’t enjoy it. I’ve just never seen you like this.”

“Well it is my Name Day, and I believe you have yet to give me a gift, you sneaky rogue.” He purred in between placing gentle kisses along her throat. “So for my present, I’m going to claim you. I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk or sit properly for a week. But first, I’m going to leave my love marks all over your beautiful skin, so that no one will doubt who you belong to.”

With that, Fenris brought his teeth back down to her chest, leaving several bite marks on each ample breast. He did the same on her hips, then her thighs, finally nibbling gently on her labia and dragging his teeth over her clit. To Hawke’s disappointment, he pulled away from her dripping heat to flip her over, biting down so hard on each juicy buttock that Hawke had to muffle her cries with a pillow. Once her rear end was adequately marked, Fenris stood up to disrobe. When he climbed back on the bed, he pulled Hawke up onto her knees, taking her arms behind her back and tying them together with the red favor she had given him.

He leaned back, admiring the view before him--Hawke with her head on the pillows, hands tied behind her and ass in the air, presenting herself to him. Without warning he dove forward, dragging his nose along her slit as his tongue sought her pearl. She let out a wanton moan when he found his prize, alternating between quick licks and hard sucks on her swollen clit. He growled as he breathed her in, her juices coating his face as his nose parted her folds. She was crying, begging, body undulating in front of him, and he gripped her hips roughly to hold her still. He didn’t take his time with her like he normally would, and after only a few minutes of his attack on her sex she was shaking, choking out his name as her release took her violently.

Fenris didn’t give her any chance to recover, shoving one of his fingers, then another, into her dripping quim. Hawke keened, the sudden fullness sending her over the edge again as he fucked her with his nimble fingers. Almost as soon as he had started, he pulled his fingers from her, causing his lover to groan sadly at the loss. She didn’t have to wait long to be filled again; Fenris brought one slick-coated finger to her smaller, darker entrance, circling it before pushing slowly inside. He moaned as he felt her walls adjust to accommodate him, dragging his finger out gently before pushing back in again. He stretched her before adding the second finger, fucking her little hole slowly with his two digits. Hawke pushed her ass upward to meet him, wanting more.

He took his aching length in hand and lined himself up with her soaking slit, slowly teasing her with the head before slamming all the way inside her. She gasped, the dual fullness of his cock and his fingers almost too much for her. She whimpered loudly as he pulled out and thrust back in again, alternating the movements of his hips with those of his fingers. Hawke shoved her hips back to meet his every thrust, and Fenris grabbed one hip with his free hand to keep them lined up as he increased his pace. He slammed into her over and over again, moaning and cursing at how amazing she felt around him.

Hawke’s whimpers grew louder, almost into screams as Fenris withdrew his fingers, gripping both her hips so he could piston into her even harder. She let out a strangled cry as she came around him, her walls convulsing and squeezing tighter than they ever had before. With a few erratic thrusts and a deep growl, Fenris emptied himself inside her, his seed spilling out around his cock as he fucked through his orgasm. Utterly spent, he untied the scarf from Hawke’s wrists and pulled her onto her side next to him, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
She gave a contented, exhausted sigh. “Happy Name Day, love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this piece please [vote for it](https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/HG6YZ8P) in the contest! Voting ends November 5, 2015.


End file.
